Contingency Plans
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Because he made plans just in case, hoping that she would never need to know about them


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. I started writing this after 3X09 and after hearing Jerry's wedding speech, I knew I had to finish it. Working on one more Traci/Jerry (songfic) because after the last two episodes, I feel like there are so many aspects of their relationship that were not explored since Sam/Andy is the main couple.

Enjoy!

* * *

The call from an unknown number startled her, but at this point, she was picking up every call, trying to get her life back to normal somehow. "Nash."

"Is this Detective Traci Nash?"

"This is she speaking," Traci responded softly. Her eyebrows rose as she listened to the voice on the other end. "Tomorrow morning at ten a.m. is fine." She hung up, utterly confused. She didn't know why a lawyer from a law firm would need to talk to her, or how the lawyer got her number, but the secretary said that it was urgent.

* * *

She arrived a little early and went up to the third floor. She located the office quickly and pushed the door open.

An older woman looked up from her computer. "Can I help you miss?"

Traci swallowed. "I'm a little early. I have a meeting with Mr. Jenkins at ten."

The woman nodded. "Last name is Nash?"

Traci nodded, swallowing hard. The woman was looking at her with a sympathy that she didn't understand.

The woman pushed an intercom button on her desk. "Matt?"

"She here?" came the response.

"Yes." She turned the intercom off. "He'll be here in a second. Can I offer you anything to drink?"

Traci shook her head as an immaculately dressed man walked out from a side door. His clothes reminded her of Jerry and she fought the urge to cry.

"Miss Nash, if you can follow me." He led her to a small office and offered her a seat. Once she was seated, he sat next to her.

He cleared his throat as he pulled a file forward. "I'm really sorry about your loss," he said softly.

Traci's head jerked up and she stared at him. "How did you know?" She knew for a fact that people were still calling Jerry's cell phone and office phone and this man said _your loss_, as in he knew what Jerry was to her.

The man sighed. "My name is Matt Jenkins. I knew Detective Barber well."

Traci swallowed. She was not going to cry in front of some lawyer. "What do you mean by that?"

He held out an envelope. "Jerry was one of my clients." He sighed. These conversations were always difficult, but her situation made it even worse. "He came to me a few weeks ago. Said he proposed to the girl of his dreams. He wanted to make sure that you were provided for in case something happened to him in the line of duty."

Traci couldn't stop the tears as she realized that the envelope in her hands contained Jerry's will. She swallowed hard and fought against the tears. "Is that his will?"

The lawyer shook his head. "No. His will is here." He touched a piece of paper on his desk. "This is something else that he asked me to give you after we go over the will."

Traci nodded. She didn't know what the envelope contained but it was obviously something that Jerry wanted her to have.

The lawyer cleared his throat. "Before we start, would you like me to call anyone for you?"

Traci shook her head. "I'm fine. But what about Jerry's mother?"

The lawyer nodded, successfully masking a smile. Jerry had told him that this would happen and left a number for him to call if Traci said no. "He asked that there be a second reading of the will. He wanted you to have a chance to process it first and asked that you come back with his mother." At Traci's nod he continued. "Let's go through the will first and then I'll give you some time to read that in private."

"Can you," Traci swallowed again, "can you just tell me what it says without all the legal jargon?"

"Of course. Basically, Jerry wanted to make sure that you were provided for. He said that even if you were not legally bound yet, you are the love of his life and he left everything for you, including instructions that his pension should be transferred to you. His only request is that you help his family pay for the funeral, to cover whatever costs the department doesn't cover. He also said that his mother already looks at you like family and he wants you to continue to visit her and to bring Leo."

Traci looked up, her eyes glistening. "He left everything to me?"

"Well, you and your child or children. He hoped to only have to change the words fiancee to wife."

It was a bitter pill to swallow. Had Jerry not been killed when he was, there was a good chance that they would have tried even before they got married, especially after seeing Frank and Noelle's baby. "What's this?" she asked, holding the envelope out.

"I think you need to open it and find out. I'll give you some time, I'm right outside if you need me."

He left the room and Traci stared at the letter for a few long minutes before tearing the seal.

* * *

Matt Jenkins exited the room with a shake of his head. These cases always got to him, when someone died so young. Jerry had been prepared that his fiancee wouldn't want anyone and left him her best friend's number. He went to the main room and pulled out the number.

* * *

Andy and Nick were on desk. She had a feeling that it had to do with Sam and it frustrated her. The tension between the two of them was almost tangible, especially after he drove away. She loved him, with her heart and soul, and knew he was pushing her away because he was grieving but it still stung. She didn't think he really wanted to break up with her, she couldn't bring herself to believe that he would do that.

Her cell phone vibrating, bringing a welcome reprieve. "McNally."

"Hello, is this Miss Andy McNally?"

Andy's eyes widened, wondering which of her parents had gotten into trouble. "This is she speaking."

"My name is Matt Jenkins. I am a lawyer for Jenkins, Johnson and co. I was told to call you."

"Why?"

"We specialize in estates."

"Traci," she breathed before he could say anything else.

"Yes. She told me not to call anyone but Detective Barber gave me your number to call if she said that."

Andy pulled out her pad. "Just give me an address." She scribbled the numbers and street name on the pad and then said "I'll be there as soon as I can," before hanging up.

She looked up at Frank's office. Sam and Oliver were talking to him but she needed the rest of the day. Squaring her shoulders, she headed up to his office and knocked on the door.

Frank and Oliver exchanged a quick glance when Andy refused to look at Sam. Weeks ago, his gaze would have been the first one she sought. "Sir, permission to take the rest of the day."

"Why?"

Andy sighed. "Detective Barber's lawyer just called. Traci's there now and told him she doesn't need anyone. Evidently Jerry told him that if Traci said that, he should call me."

Frank nodded. It was typical Jerry. "You're still on the clock. Go in plainclothes and have Epstein drop you off. He just got back with Diaz and they should be in booking. Keep me posted."

"Yes sir."

* * *

When she finally opened the letter, she saw several pages of lined paper, filled with Jerry's handwriting. She swallowed hard and turned to the first page.

_Dear Traci,_

_I hope you never have to read a letter like this from me, specifically this letter. My goal is to burn this letter right after we get back from our honeymoon and replace it with another letter._

_If you're reading this, it means that something happened to me before we had a chance to get married and you're confused, because I didn't get a chance to explain this to you._

_As cops, we know we could lose our lives every day. But as detectives, there is a level of security. This is not true. When I was training to be a detective, the detective training me warned me. He told me that detectives feel this sense of security and don't make plans 'just in case'. _

_My plan was to tell you about this after we returned from the honeymoon. I thought that we could write them while sitting together and leave them somewhere in the house, instead of with a lawyer._

_Traci, if you are reading this, I didn't get a chance to tell you so allow me to explain. Detectives are not infallible. We make mistakes just like everyone else and sometimes or mistakes can get us killed. Trace, make plans. Have something written, have something in place for Leo's care in case something happens to you. Have something in place so that your family gets closure. There have been cases where the detectives families couldn't access funds._

_Traci, you hold the key to my heart. You have since that first day in the academy. Everyone joked about falling for a rookie at the academy, but sweetheart, you made me an elephant. Even when you tried again with Dex, I found that I couldn't look at other women, I wasn't interested in anyone besides for you._

_Traci, if something happened to me, just know that I love you and I want you to be happy. I know you probably can't think about this now but eventually I do want you to try to find someone to settle down with. I want you to be happy. I want Leo to have a real dad, not someone like Dex who plays Leo's father only when he is trying to impress a woman. If it can't be me, find someone to be there for you, to be there to play catch with Leo and to talk sports with him. _

_Sweetheart, my one personal request to you is that you start using my car. I bought an SUV specifically with family in mind but Trace, your car is really not safe. My mother already has a car, she doesn't need it. I was hoping to take you car shopping when we got back. Either get rid of your car or give it to Andy (Sammy's a great mechanic and I'm sure he can fix it up for her), but I don't want you driving that_ **_thing_**_ anymore.  
_

_Traci, you hold the key to my heart and I'll be watching over you. Tell Leo that I love him. Remind him that he was the best son I could ever ask for and that I'll be watching over him as well. I love you with my heart and soul._

_- Jerry_

* * *

Once she told Dov the address, he practically flew there, knowing that Andy should be with Traci.

Inside the building, she sprinted up the stairs, knowing that she was too antsy to take the elevator.

A man met her at the door. "Matt Jenkins," he said, offering his hand.

"Where's Traci?" She didn't have time for pleasantries.

"She's reading a letter that Detective Barber left for her. I thought it would be best to give her some alone time."

Andy nodded. "Is Jerry's mother here?"

"No. He requested that Traci come back with his mother for the 'official' reading of the will. He had something for Traci that he wanted her to see first."

Before Andy could ask, they heard a choked "Jerry" from the next room. Andy shot a desperate look and at the lawyer's nod, pushed open the door.

"Traci," she said softly.

Traci stood and crumbled in her best friend's arms. "He left a letter," she sobbed. "He left me everything and he left a letter but I want him."

Andy swallowed tears of her own, knowing that her best friend just needed to cry it out. She remembered her father showing her where a sealed letter was and could only imagine that Jerry wrote a similar letter. From Traci's comment, she realized that Jerry had already changed his will to include Traci and was glad that he had a contingency plan in place. Traci could take some time off and regroup, even in his death, Jerry made sure Traci was taken care of.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


End file.
